bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Njalm)
Mayuri Kurotsuchi (涅 マユリ, Kurotsuchi Mayuri) is the Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. His lieutenant is Nemu Kurotsuchi, his artificially-created "daughter". Appearance Mayuri's appearance has a skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. He repaints his make-up every morning, as he always removes it before going to bed. Mayuri is revealed to have blue hair and honey gold eyes when without make-up. Upon entering Hueco Mundo, Mayuri reveals a new look: his face paint had changed with him creating a black cross upon the center of his face covering everything but his nose and a small portion of his lower chin. His ear attachments have become shorter and rounder but wider, his chin has a long golden attachment reminiscent of an Egyptian Pharaoh beard, his teeth have become a golden color, and he no longer wears a hat as there is a golden frame around his face. His hair is also styled into "horns," that slope down from the top of his head and frame his face, which when viewed from the front looks much like a Pharaoh's crown. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Mayuri displays another new look. The black face paint covers much of his face, leaving thin white lines going up his face and a white nose. He wears a long, golden headdress which curves back to his mid back. Underneath his chin are two opposite facing strands from the mask. On the backside of the headdress the Twelfth Division symbol is painted. 110 years ago Mayuri's appearance was similar to his current appearances but with minimal details. He was still largely painted white except for the black paint which was arranged around his eyes like a large domino mask. He had gold cones covering his ears and blue hair combed back on the top of his head. Personality Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a researcher and personifies the stereotype of the mad scientist. By his early actions during the Ryoka Invasion, he is displayed as sadistic and cruel. He sees everyone and everything not as a living being, but as an object to be researched—including himself. He has little respect or regard for most others, and was even willing to turn his own men (who were not aware of his plans) into living bombs in an attempt to capture Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue for experimentation. He also withheld vital information about the Bounts from the other Shinigami in order to capture one as a research subject for himself. However, while he usually shows disregard for life, he has been known to warn people of possible dangers when they present themselves. It is known that Mayuri's favorite food is pike fish, and that he does not like onion. One of his free-time activities is reading every character published in Seiretei Communication. He himself publishes a serialization in the journal, titled "Effective Medication for the Brain", which apparently contains detailed instructions on preparation of medicine and their application. Surprisingly, it is highly popular among the readers. In battle, Mayuri likes to toy with his opponent, torturing them little by little until they can hardly stand. This was shown in both the fight with Uryū and his Espada counterpart Szayelaporro. Every time he fights he uses it as an experiment testing himself and his opponent little by little. He also uses it as an opportunity to implant microbes or other things in case they get away. Before engaging, though, he will make extensive research on his possible opponents to tilt the chance of winning in his favor. It is seen that, before the Winter War, he is busy reading in the library with a note on the door saying, "Enter and Die." He's shown to be doing this every time before he fights, against both the Bounts and the Espada. Inventions As a leading researcher in Soul Society, Mayuri has developed a number of unique items. The notable ones are below: *'Nikubakudan' (肉爆弾, "Flesh Bomb"): Mayuri has developed biological bombs that he has implanted into the bodies of his own subordinates without their knowledge. By using a remote detonator he can set off the bombs which use every biological portion of the body causing devastating explosions that can seriously damage the surrounding area. *'Hojiku-Zai' (補肉剤, Flesh-mending Drug): Mayuri has also developed a "regenerative serum," which can regrow limbs upon injection, and looks like some sort of green chemical. He used it to regenerate his arm when he fired it off as a grappling hook, and complained about the side-effects of pain that the serum caused. It can also be used to heal less severe injuries, as seen with Uryū and Renji. *'Gigai Specialization': However, one major invention is present, which is Mayuri's lieutenant and so-called "daughter," Nemu Kurotsuchi, who is the ultimate result of his Gigai and Modified Soul research. The fact that Nemu can survive toxic poisons, a pierced lung, and having all of her nutrients robbed from her, is a testament to Mayuri's own skill in Gigai creation and modification. *'Bount Sensor': He also creates a simple Bount sensor in the Bount arc of the anime. Though not as powerful as Kisuke's equivalent mod soul versions, it is far more effective once properly calibrated. *'Zanpakutō Repair and Modification': Mayuri offers a catalogue of Zanpakutō related services that include repair and gender reassignment. *'Data-gathering Bacteria': He also implants opponents that escape from battle with data-gathering bacteria so as to monitor them afterwards, as was the case with Uryū during their fight. This was how he was able to counter Szayelaporro's Voodoo Doll technique -- Using the information gleaned from the bacteria he had implanted within Uryū, Mayuri was able to quickly conceive and carry out an operation to safeguard himself and his lieutenant beforehand. *'Fake Karakura Town': One of his greatest achievements is the creation of an exact replica of Karakura town, as he and his division are the ones responsible for its creation. *'Superhuman Drug' (超人薬, Chōjin'yaku) Mayuri has manufactured a "superhuman drug" that can slow down a person's perception of time. The drug is kept in a bottle by him, but also inside Nemu's body, which is blue in appearance. It is able to make one second seem like 100 years for the unfortunate victim to whom it is administered. An undiluted dose of the drug causes the senses to speed up trillions of times while the relatively "slow" body fails to keep up, resulting in paralysis; on the other hand, it is implied that a diluted dose of the drug can greatly enhance the user's reaction speed. He even stated that a single droplet would have to be diluted 250,000 times to be suitable for use. *'Anti-Arrancar Mine': After rescuing Uryū from Szayelaporro, he gives Uryū a landmine he designed which is meant to be effective against Arrancar. Once its sensors pick up an Arrancar's reiatsu, it detonates violently. Uryū subsequently used it on the Espada Yammy Llargo, with the effect of critically injuring the Arrancar in his sealed state; the explosion was very powerful. *'Garganta': The technique used by Hollows to move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Mayuri recently learned how to use this ability after researching within Las Noches. *'Thought Inhibitor Drug': Mayuri concocts a special drug which can stop thought processes from occurring within the brain. Stored in a purple vial, it can be injected into an individual via Mayuri's Zanpakutō. This drug restricts the individual's control over all motor functions, as is the case when Kagerōza Inaba is rendered unable to evade a simple attack from Mayuri. It also can cause the individual's emotions to go out of control. This drug causes the affected individual's eyes to glow with a purple tint. Equipment This is a list of all the various serums and items that Mayuri would carry on his person during the course of any roleplay. Perfect Superhuman Formula: '''This is the finished and completed version of the Superhuman Drug, diluted to the extent that it can indeed be used in battle, when this drug is imbibed it temporarily increases the imbibers reflexes, reaction ability and perception to incredible heights, to such degrees that even movements made by masters of Shunpo can be fully interpreted and even observed, and even movements which would normally be beyond the scope of their ability to comprehend, much less react to can be avoided with frightening ease. The serum essentially slowing down the perception of time for the imbiber while simultaneously increasing the solidarity of their spiritual energy, allowing them to move at speeds far beyond what they could do outside of the influence of this formula. However, while the imbiber becomes a whole new person, and potentially increases exponentially in strength the effect only lasts for the duration of three minutes per dose, after which point the imbiber will experience sudden weakness and overwhelming fatigue, depending on how they employed the drug. The formula must however never be imbibed all at once, otherwise the dilution will not take affect, and merely a single droplet can be imbibed at a time, two droplets would effectively remove all the benefits of the serum and instead instnatly paralyze the victim, as their body remains incapable of keeping up with their senses. Mayuri keeps six of these vials on his person at all times, carefully concealed so that noone knows of their existence, especially not his adversaries. Powers & Abilities '''Genius Intellect: Body Modification Expert: Mayuri has done extensive research on modifying bodies, and he has upgraded a variety of his own body parts to function as weapons or otherwise provide him with useful abilities. *'Nikushibuki' (肉飛沫, "Flesh Splash"): When Mayuri's stabs himself with his Zanpakutō while in its sealed state, it has the ability to transform Mayuri into a liquid form. Doing so doesn't kill him, as it is a last resort technique, but instead simply leaves him unable to attack or be attacked, making it an effective escape tool. He commonly can move around in this form and speak as well. He reforms after a few days but without any of his previous body modifications. This ability is a result of the extensive level experimentation's he has done on himself. *'Jabarakaina' (蛇腹腕, "Snake Belly Arm"): His left arm can extend out like a grappling hook. When the arm is attacked it explodes on impact, but with his regenerative serum, this is not a problem (though it does cause him serious pain). *'Hidden Kusarigama': He is able to pull part of his ear out to form a scythe attached to a rope-like ligament for use as a kusarigama. It is easily as sharp as a standard Zanpakutō, and he is quite skilled in its use. *'Nisehada' (贋膚, "False Skin"): Another one of Mayuri's abilities likely achieved scientifically is his ability to meld with the color and texture of the environment. It was shown when he was attempting to track the Ryoka in Soul Society. When he reveals himself, the topical camouflage flakes away. *'Organ Replacement Surgery': Most impressively, he has demonstrated the ability to replace functional internal organs with false ones, a feat he performs on himself and his lieutenant to safeguard them from injury. This particular operation is conceived of and carried out in the span of less than an hour. *'Tracking Expert': He expresses the fact that he merely needs a strand of a person's hair to find them. By using a simple chemical process he can discern the location of the person in question using their DNA as a reference. Great Spiritual Power: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While not masterful in swordsmanship as some other captains, Mayuri is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. His expertise with his Zanpakutō lies in his effective use of its abilities while its in either its Shikai or Bankai release states, rather than his swordsmanship skill. He relies on those abilities or his pre-planned strategies rather than actually engaging in melee combat with his opponent. Mayuri seems to be ambidextrous, as he wields his Zanpakutō in his right hand and his scythe-ear in his left (often simultaneously). Shunpo Expert: Kidō Abilities Kidō Master: Mayuri is known to both adore and loathe the sacred art that is Kidō. He adores it because it enables a man of even his limited fighting experience to defend himself with ease, and how its an artform that unlike most other arts of Shinigami combat rely almost entirely on the users intelligence and skill, as opposed to barbaric applications and insophisticated useage of brute strength or energy. He loathes it however, because magic in its entirety seems to ignore the very basis of science, something he has devoted his entire life to. But perhaps most of all does he loathe the aspect of Kidō that seems to call out to his soul, the prospect of using his mere genius alone to accomplish even the most wonderous of feats, is a thought that to Mayuri is both captivating and repugnant at the same time. For after all, if he chose to delve into the magical arts - he would wonders eclipsing that of even his most fantastical of inventions: as a man who takes science very seriously, Mayuri is simply not willing to walk down that particular path. Instead, he's decided to continue pursuing knowledge in the magical arts. His primary goal being to completely understand the processes behind the workings of the arcane arts and turn even the most fantastical of miracles performed by the Kidō Corps and its other practioners tame and boresome, as by completely unraveling the mysteries of the art of Kidō he can completely erase the loathsome and ridicolous term reffered to by less enlightened creatures as magic; a phenomenon that Mayuri, despite his tremendous amount of skill adamantly refuses to believe in, labelling it as nothing else than a hidden form of science. For this reason, Mayuri refuses to employ Kidō to perform feats he cannot reproduce through science and knowledge; reasoning that merely producing the finished result through the hidden science is not an acceptable way to arrive to a conclusion, as it effectively erases all the effective steps required to get there. However, given Mayuri's immense knowledge and tremendous intelligence over the inner workings of science, this is rarely a foreseeable issue as he's known to be capable of reproducing most similiar effects through scientifical devices and merely employs Kidō to more efficiently make use of the finished result, once he's figured out how something works. Master of Alteration: Mayuri's Kidō has been heavily complemented by the mad scientists exceptional knowledge of energy, science and the art itself; and all of his spells take on an alternate form as that of the original spells themselves, their visuals and secondary effects being altered greatly to make the most use of Mayuri's other skills. One of his greatest achievements and the reason why his spells are noted to be far more dangerous than the common variety is the fact that Mayuri employs spell alteration to alter the shape of all of his spells, adding thorns and sharp pieces to turn previously various spells, binding and otherwise such as Hainawa, Shakkahō and Sekienton into lethal death traps, with each spell being imbued with extremely dangerous secondary qualities. In particular, its known that any spell cast by Mayuri secretes various chemicals and poisons whenever they come into contact with an opponent, especially if they're scratched by the various sharp and pointy protrusions that pretty much all of Mayuri's spells are rigged with. Due to their modified nature, each and every one of Mayuri's altered spells are of a violet or purple coloration, as opposed to the usual color and it appears that their modified designs are largely inspired from infamous human world torture devices and the likes, and because of this any interaction between Mayuri's spells and an adversary, (or an unfortunate ally for that matter) is an exceedingly unpleasant experience. *'Thought Inhibitor Drug': One of Mayuri's favorites, next to the poison provided by his very own Zanpakutō, this drug is present in nearly all of Mayuri's modified spells; usually forming a duality together with the poison employed by Ashizogi Jizō, with the two poisons very often being employed together in his spells, so as to ensure that the target is entirely paralyzed; and that they cannot fight back just incase the scientist should find himself in need of some fresh samples. This drug restricts the individual's control over all motor functions, with them usually being rendered so weakened and disabled by its application so as to make even the simplest attack very hard to avoid. It's also noted to severely hamper the emotional status of whatever unfortunate victim it targets, causing their emotions to become wildly unpredictable and chaotic; which makes concentration almost impossible and has the added side effect of completely neutralizing the various effects of Blut, and other similiar techniques whom require a clear mind to perform correctly. *'Superhuman Drug': This drug is noted to be among one of Mayuri's most fearsome applications of his scientifical brilliance; and rightly so, for while it can be employed as a means to temporarily transcend the limitations of ones reaction abilities, a single drop must be diluted 250,000 times before its suitable for actual use and when its not, its considered to be one of the most cruel and most psychologically painful ways for which the poor inbiber is to meet their demise. With the potency of the drug being so tremendous as to make a single second seem like an eternity, an undiluted dose causes the senses to speed up trillions of times while the relatively "slow" body fails to keep up, resulting in paralysis, This one is less used by the former, appearantly because its a good deal more difficult to manufacture for Mayuri, even while using Kidō to copy the process. However, most of Mayuri's directly destructive spells, primarily spells like Shakkahō and Sōkatsui are known to make copious use of this drug, with the energy residues they leave behind being tempered with a version of it. Although this version is somewhat diluted, despite still being an extremely powerful drug. *'Ashizogi Jizō': By far Mayuri's prefered application to his various Kidō spells, particularily those of the binding variety is a magically recreated version of Ashizogi Jizō's Shikai poison, which is adminstered to his adversaries upon direct contact with the various thorns and needle-like protrusions that cover the surface area of most of his heavily modified binding spells, and spells like Hainawa and Sajō Sabaku are always combined with this poison, along with the Thought Inhibitor Drug; whom in unison are noted to cause an almost absolute lockdown of both motor functions, ability to form coherrent thoughts, capability to formulate ideas and strategies and rendering them practically paralyzed in both body and mind, which allows Mayuri to simply walk up to one of his unfortunate victims and put them out of their misery with a single thrust of his Zanpakutō; or as is far more likely, annihilate them with a blast of Kidō. However, the version of the poison blended with his Kidō abilities doesn't spread that far and largely only paralyzes the exact area that is struck. *'Konjiki Ashizogi Jizō': The incredibly potent poison of Konjiki Ashizogi Jizō is one very rarely employed by Mayuri, not because of mercy but because how it contaminates and destroys everything it comes in contact with, which severely decreases the amount of information one could gather from the unfortunate victim's remains, not to mention that Mayuri prefers to experiment upon live subjects anyway. Whenever he does wish to use this however, Mayuri simply needs to cast Sekienton; a spell he has modified to release purple smoke which spreads rapidly across a wide area, and which holds the exact same properties as the poisonous mist employed by his Bankai, even going as far as having a similiar amount of potency. The poison is extremely dangerous, because its affects makes it so that even if the target survives the initial doseage, their bodies are so damaged by its affects that their resistance to almost all forms of attacks are weakened drastically until the point they're entirely cured, which cannot be accomplished by anything less than a full antidote for that specific version of Mayuri's poison. The current effects of the constantly reworked poison includes disabling the blood clotting process, which makes the unfortunate victim begin to bleed profusely from every pore and orfice on their entire body, extensive hallucinations and bodily weakness, along with great difficulty to concentrate and thus most attembs to gather energy and employ ones abilities to control spiritual energy is reduced tremendously. The particles of the poisonous smoke and mist are known to be so small so as to make it almost impossible to avoid, as the poison enters the body even without the neccessity of inhaling it. Its theorized that the poison uses the energy of the victim as a medium to spread itself throughout the entire body of the victim within moments, first entering the reishi network before then emptying itself directly into the bloodstream of all whom are in range of its affects. Zanpakutō Ashisogi Jizō (疋殺地蔵, Leg-Cutting Jizō): Mayuri's Zanpakutō's guard is wrapped in a cloth, and has several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade, which appear to resemble leaves. The hilt is pink. Unlike most Shinigami, his Zanpakutō's sheath hangs directly in front of him, instead of to his side as they are commonly worn, through a visibly modified hook on the end of the hilt of Ashisogi Jizō. Shikai: Ashisogi Jizō's Shikai command is "Rip" (掻き毟れ, kakimushire; "Claw out" in the English dub). Ashisogi Jizō's blade glows and transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades, the middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades and appear to ascend from the guard which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer (as Ksitigarbha is depicted), all mounted on his sword's normal hilt which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard. The baby's mouth secretes a poisonous vapor in this form at various intervals. :Shikai Special Ability: The weapon works like the venom of a spider bite; when an opponent is stabbed by Ashisogi Jizō, it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. But unlike regular paralysis, the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected by the weapon, so the victim can still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb. During the Bount arc, it is shown that healing the stab wound does not immediately remove the inflicted paralysis. Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色疋殺地蔵, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō): The Baby's head on the guard opens its mouth as it produces a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms with a silver halo hovering around its head, near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side. It emits its own individual, red reiatsu upon release. When in this form his Zanpakutō returns to its sealed state. In this state the creature seems to follows Mayuri's verbal commands. :Bankai Special Ability: The creature breathes a poisonous derivative of Mayuri's blood which is lethal to anyone who breathes it, aside from Mayuri and Nemu. The poison spreads through a very wide area, and it is almost impossible to avoid. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō's poison is very potent, as Szayelaporro's body started to break down immediately after it was introduced. The poison has an antidote, which Nemu keeps behind her lieutenant's badge, and which Mayuri keeps on his person. Mayuri can change the composition of the poison as well, ensuring that no foolproof antidote can ever be manufactured to cure it, and no immunity is developed against it. Even if the opponent does not breathe, the poison will still enter their body. So far, the only way to be unaffected by the poison is to repel it with a sufficient amount of reiatsu. Anyone within the vicinity of the person repelling the poison will also be unaffected. :*'Retractable Blades': Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō can produce numerous blades which can also extend from its chest, allowing it to run through and skewer opponents. This, used simultaneously with its poison makes Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō particularly lethal to anyone that cannot keep a safe distance, which is also difficult due to its immense size. Instead of the blades, it can also apparently devour an opponent after it charges into them, killing them. :*'Self-Destruct Protocol': Mayuri has also physically modified Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō itself so that it will self-destruct and return to its sealed state if it were to attack him. Category:Njalm2 Category:Neutral Evil Category:Shinigami Category:Male